


A Strategic Play

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris has a surprisingly strategic mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strategic Play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘games’ prompt in fan_flashworks

They were reading in the library when he spotted it.

“Is that a  _shatranj_  board?” he asked.

Sara glanced up from where they had been working on  _A Young Messere’s Guide to Thedas_.  “Do you mean chess?”

He stood up and walked over to the shelves before carefully extricating the game board from underneath a pile of books.

“It is, this is  _shatranj_ ,” he said.

Sara stood, curious about why he would become so animated over a game board, of all things.

“We always called it chess,” she said.  “My father taught me how to play.”

“Danarius taught me,” Fenris said.  “It was a joke for him, I think.  Until I beat him at his own game.”

“Oh really?” Sara said, eyebrow raised and a smile hovering on her lips.  “That sounds like a challenge to me.”

The reading discarded, she dug out the pieces and set the board up in front of the fire.

“You go first,” she offered.

It was over embarrassingly quickly.  In only seven moves, he had pushed her into an untenable position.

“I yield,” she said, knocking over her King – which Fenris persisted in calling an Archon.

The humiliation was worth it for his smile.


End file.
